Glimmer Of Hope
by Determined Artist
Summary: Months after the four ninja and sensei Wu's departure, Nya finds an old map that might lead her and Lloyd to a place where they can go back in time and prevent the terrible future from happening. Meanwhile, Lloyd has his own challenges too over come.
1. Chapter 1

Nya charged for Lloyd's side with her sword, however the green ninja blocked with his. The opponents found themselves in a stale-mate, neither one making any progress on moving their swords.

Just then, the female warrior jumped back just as Lloyd was about to over power and swung his weapon at her. The samurai landed a few feet away, but she soon heard a creaking sound that made her take few more steps back.

 _Much like the Bounty, they have been through enough attacks. They can't afford to get injured now._

It was at that moment, a green energy ball flown towards Nya, hitting her and sending her back. "Uhfffff!" She was about to fall over-bored, but she grabbed the edge with her hand on the just in time. The samurai couldn't help, but to look down at _what was left of New Ninjago City._

 _Buildings, once stood proud, now lay crumbled and broken with nothing, but pieces scattered like a discarded jig-saw puzzle. The people ether forced underground with the serptine or since long-gone._

"Uh Nya!" The female warrior looked up to see Lloyd staring down at her with his lone green eye. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah, just fine." It was this moment, she heard another creaking sound. Soon the wood underneath Nya's hand broke lose. "Uh, could you help me up?"

After Lloyd did what his teammate asked, Nya spoke up. "Wow, it seems like you're getting better with only an eye."

"Yeah." He said in a soft and tired tone as he didn't even look at her.

The samurai couldn't blame her green clad friend for responding that way. It was terrible what he went through, that she was sure that _they_ would just as hard time as her and Lloyd are now. "Well, I 'am kind of beat. How about we take a break?"

"Sure."

* * *

Lloyd sat in the dining room, while Nya got some gingerbread-man. Since it was just her and Lloyd now and Lloyd with the way he is, the female warrior had to make something; gingerbread-man appeared to an easy one to make.

Just as the Nya walked into the living room, she took a seat across from her little brother figure with a bowl full of the pastries, She uttered "Ginger-bread man? Careful? They've got a little burnt." Just the green clad man took a cookie, Nya talk again. "Did I ever tell you how Kai gotten a fear of these things?"

The lad raised and eye-brow. With that, one can confirm that he didn't even know. No surprise there, Kai didn't like talking about it.

"Well, when we were younger our mother read us a story about elves and gingerbread men. Although mom did warn us about the story, we didn't listen and thought that we could take it. It ended with Kai locking himself in the closet for all night. Since then, Kai was afraid gingerbread men and elves while I wouldn't leave Mom's side."

Lloyd didn't answer, but Nya noticed small smile on his face. It may not be much, however it was an improvement.

* * *

After the two friends finished, Nya head-off, while Lloyd stayed in the kitchen. She was going to see if there's still anything lying around that could aid them.

As the swords woman walked through the hallways, she found herself strolling towards the boy's old bedroom. It still felt weird going pass there and not hearing noises of any kind or being flooded with lost, yet happy memories. It was most likely why Lloyd chose to sleep in the living room.

Nya made her way to the storage closet. Some boxes were scattered around, however there where some boxes left untouched. She proceeded to resume where she left off.

The warrior looked through there many times, but kept coming up empty. Despite the girl's optimistic and determination showing; she had to admit, things did look rather bleak.

She could still remember the day when her blood brother, Kai and the other ninja went-off to destroy the Ninjadorids strong-hold.

She thought nothing of it and neither did Sesnei Wu. However when they lost communication, the girl and the teacher went to find out what happened to them, but they were too late. Though Nya didn't want to, she remember the horrifying sight of Kai, Jay, Cole, and Lloyd lying in their own blood; Zane on the other hand lied in his own synthetic blood, but was still horrifying to see. Nya thought that all her brothers, surrogate and blood related were dead-never to say one last good-bye. She couldn't even revive Zane. The ninja of ice was damaged too much to be salvaged.

But Sensei sensed found Lloyd, still clinging to life-barley, but it was enough to give them hope that could save at least one of them. They were lucky that they did; despite the fact they couldn't save his eye, it gave her comfort in the fact that she's not the only one in this mess.

 _"Sensei had to leave something here to help us? Please Sensei, I need your help, Lloyd needs your help?"_ She prayed mentally as she begin to look through the other boxes.

The day when Wu sacrificed himself to save Nya and Lloyd, the green ninja's was at his breaking point-he wanted kill every last Ninjdroid that opposed him. As much as it would have felt therapeutic, the girl knew too well that it wouldn't erased their problems. She had to stay strong if not for herself then for the closest thing she had to family-the only one she had left and be the voice of reason like she was with Kai when they lost both of their parents.

She as sifted to the next box, something caught her eye.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lloyd sat in the living room playing an old video-game he and Nya found when scavenging of resources. Just then, said Samurai made a speedy jogged in. "Hey?" She called out with a smile on her face.

This gotten the ninja's attention, though anyone could tell he wasn't putting in much enthusiasm.

"I found a way to get the guys back." It was at this moment that the warrior place her finding down on the floor, a few feet in front of her green clad comrade.

"But I thought they were gone for good."

"I thought so too, until I found this." Nya soon held out a map with wright on it. "The translator says here that we can go back in time."

"Wha?"

"Only, our minds and memories will go through, everything else stays."

"What are we waiting for?" The green ninja questioned in an energized tone.

"Hold on there, Lloyd? It appears we have to back to the Temple of Light."

"But isn't that close to where the ninjadroids set up their base?"

"Maybe." The samurai said as she picked up the map and folded it back up. "but that's a chance we just have to take. You in?"

Lloyd took a second before nodding.


	2. Chapter 2

Things started looking brighter as Nya, flown Destiny's Bounty above the water. "We're getting close to the island. Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yeah."

Both Nya and Lloyd expecting for one hell of a battle; they hoped it wouldn't cost them dearly, but as we all know, fate has other plans.

Just then, something knocked the ship sending Lloyd and Nya to fall back. "Ah what happened?"

"It looks they spotted us. Get ready for a rough landing?"

Outside, the Ninjdroids watched as the air ship flown over them with a side up in flames and landed some distances away.

Back at the rubble of Destiny's Bounty, two figures crawled out. Lloyd and Nya stared at thier once home. "It looks like there's no turning back now. Let's keep going?" Nya uttered.

"Yeah." Lloyd took one last sadden glanced of their fallen ship before he followed Nya.

A few minutes later, some Ninjdorids appeared on the scene. "Commander, it looks like the humans have escaped." A Ninjadroid with one eye blue stated on the intercom.

 _"Find them?_ They _couldn't_ have _gotten too far."_

"Yes sir." The android soon shifted it's attention on to his troops. "Go on, find them? Leave no stone unturned?" The troops salute before scattering off.

Meanwhile, the samurai and her ninja friend went deeper into the forest.

"Now, once we get to the temple, you would have to use Spinjutsu in the middle of the room. That should take our minds and memories to the past. Hopefully the Ninjdroids haven't tore it down yet." Nya informed.

She didn't hear the green ninja say anything, but that's alright. The Nindroids were her main concern.

The duo kept thier pace yet no attacked, until all of the sudden a laser zipped past them and hit a tree. The two looked and saw some Nindroids coming right for them. They dogged and moved away. There machines followed haste, shooting more laser.

Lloyd and Nya slip through the trees and branches. Ninjdroids hot on thier tails, Lloyd turned back o fire an energy ball which hitting and destroying some of them, though, not long after the others kept up the pursuit.

Soon The ninja-samurai duo spotted they were heading towards a clif. "Jump?" Nya called. Lloyd respond with a confident node, as if he was reading her mind.

The androids look down at the edge and saw no one. "They must be somewhere?" The blue eyed android said before peering back at his troops "Head-out? Find them?" The group soon went off.

Deep down on the edge of the cliff, Nya hung with gloves that had claws sticking out of the fingures tips Lloyd clinging on to her one leg.

"Wa, nice going Nya." The green ninja said.

"Were there any doubts? Let's go? That won't keep them busy for very long." At that moment, the samurai turned attention to scaling the rock formation.

Once back up, they took a page out thier dead friend's play book, by keep out of sight. However that was more easier said then done.

As the closer to they got temple it become harder to hide. Ninjdroids left and right it was quite literally walking into a be hive, only with less sweetness. They tread carefully, making sure to stick the shadows and keep hidden. The pair had a few close calls, yet nothing critical.

They soon found themselves a foot of a mountain. Nya gotten out her claw gloves and another pair to Lloyd. "As soon we get halfway there, they should start attacking. So we would have to pick up the pace."

It was at that moment, that Nya and Lloyd begin to climb the mountain. When they got to the middle, what Nya said did came true. They were soon greated with lasers and some ninjdroids yet again.

The two made haste. They gotten to a small ledge. There, while Nya try to catch her breath, Lloyd took the opportunity to attack thier pursers. Not long, after the green ninja did looked down to see it any survived. They did. Lloyd was about to attack again, but he frozed. The Ninjdoid blue eye took the lead. A laser hit him in the shoulder.

"Lloyd?" Nya called out as she rushed to her friend's side. She then got out a laser gun and fried it in between them and the Ninjdroids, creating an avalanche of rocks. It made the robots fall down.

"Thanks Nya. Agh." Lloyd said before he winced a little.

"Don't mentioned it? We only gotten short ways to climb. Do you think you could you make it?."

"Yeah.."

The duo stared to resume thier scaling. Lloyd, despite his injuries, kept a steady pace.

Once the team made it to the top, they noticed the temple was still in tact and looked the as they left it last. The walked halfway to the door when they heard their pursuers near-bye.

Too tried run, Nya said "Aw, sorry Lloyd! I shouldn't have never mentioned this place."

"No Nya," Lloyd respond. "I should have stopped him when I had the chance."

At that moment, the pair snapped out of thier thoughts as soon as the Ninjdroids sound gotten closer.

"Go ahead Lloyd?"

"Uh, what about you, Nya?"

"Simple i'll hold them off."

"But-?" Lloyd tried to protest, but his friend stopped him.

"You're the only one that can activate it. There's no other option left." Her faces giving the most confident expersion Lloyd node.

"Thanks Nya." He said. Though it pained him, Nya was right. He was the one who could it. At least this way they be seprated for too long in a sense. Dashed to the doors, open them, recoil from the wound, and gotten to the middle of the room.

"AHHHH!" He heard Nya qutie possibly her last. He wanted to looked back, but in doing so would meaning the same fate. There's no turing back now. Spined activating his spin spinjustu. The green ninja soon saw the room flashed a golden yellow light before going pitch black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's** **note:** I 'am not dead. Yeah, sorry about that, I was too focused on other things from outside of the internet. Don't you guys worry, I 'am going to finish this and try to get better at my writing.

* * *

Lloyd shot open his eyes. He to his to his left then his right. He found his fallen comrade, alive and asleep in their bunks. Is this real? Well the headache he was feeling was sure real.

Just then, the green ninja heard someone comming in.

"Ah, I see you are already awake nephew." Stated master Wu in a form of a whisper.

"Yeah," He replied in kind of tried tone. "You know what's today's date?"

"It is the third day of the week of the seventh month."

"Uh, the seventh month?" Lloyd's eyes lit up. If it is true, then his brothers would be dead within a week.

"Of course."

That confirms it. He really did gone back in time. Nya was _right-"Nya!"_ He remembered that his sister mostly likely scarficed herself to by enough time for him to escape. If only his mind and memories were transferred then how come he still can't see out his one eye?

"You seemed a little worried nephew. Is there something wrong?" Wu questioned, knocking the ninja out of his thoughts.

"Uh, no just tried." He lied, trying to convincing. As much as he wanted tell his uncle and his friends about what happened to him he can't. He has stopped history from reapting itself. Nya said that he only get one-shot, not a task to take with carefree abandoment. .

"I see. Well guess there's no point wanting any longer then." It was at this moment that the master brought out the 'well remembered gong.' He rung it. A wave of banging and groaning soon followed.

"Alright,-alright. We're up." Kai yawned as he and the others got up.

Lloyd meanwhile, didn't mind the gong. After having surprise attacks by enemies every sun rise, the gong felt more like long lost friend. He was more concerned with what to do now.

Lloyd soon gotten out of bed too and went with his surrogate brothers. we

After gotten ready, the group went up deck to find Nya there.

"Hey sis." Kai called out.

"Oh? Heyi." The Samurai sifted attention from the gaint robot that she was working on to her brother's presence.

"What are you working on?"

"Oh? This is Jay's sparing robot I just made some adjustments to it."

Just then Jay itnterupted with the love struck face he normally give when complainting Nya. "Aw didn't I tell you, how awesome you are?"

Lloyd just watched with his good eye along the others. This definitely happened before. Any minute, Nya would act prideful while confirming what the master of lighting said.

"About the hundred time." Nya confirmed in a prideful manner.

See? Lloyd didn't need to relieve the same thing to know that would do that. It was typical of him, especially after the green ninja hot-wired the thing to attack it's creator. Jay went crazy possessive over if anyone besides Nya so much looking at it the worng way.

"This bad boy would train you like there's no tommorow."

"Sweet, let's get the puppy a spin?" Cole commanded, jittery like a child that wants to play with a new toy that they got for chirstmas.

Just then the master of each got wacked on the head.

"Ow!"

"No sparing until after you done morning exercises?" Sensei Wu uttered as he strolled out from behind Cole.

"Okay! Okay!"

All through the exercises, Lloyd thought about what he should now and how prevent the tradgy that would plague. Frist thing, would be secretly push the others to get wouldn't believe him if he spilled about the time traveling. He wouldn't believe himself either.

As they finished Sensei let them play with the improved robot. The group played rock, scissor, clamp. Needless to say the green lost out on that match and ended last. Why did he always suck at that stupid game? He sat on the side-lines, still sour.

At first up to center stage was Kai, who appeared eagered to fight, which knowing him, he was.

"Ha like this tin can could beat yours truly. Kai bragged before getting into a fighting stance.

Like bull in a ring, the ninja n red charged. He fired a fire ball the robot dodged. It made no haste to move behind him. Before the fire wielder could react, the robot pulled one of it's stick-like weapons underneath the ninja, tripping him.

While the fallen fire ninja grunted on the ground, Lloyd couldn't help, but too feel a little better and noticed that Kai good speed and power, yet lacked defense. Have to remember that.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I 'am up next!" Jay stated sounding like an impatient six year-old.

He soon traded places with Kai. The fire ninja sat looking pretty salty while Jay gotten into a fighting stance. Just like Kai, Jay dashed in, only when the robot tried the same move He jumped. The weapon missed its mark. Jay soon let out a lighting strike.

However, the robot asorbed the attack. Then it send it back. Knocking Jay on the ground.

More speed then Kai to the point that Jay uses it as crutch for his lack of even less of a defense.

Next up to bat was Cole. Cole showed he had more strength and defense then Kai and Jay, however a little too tense. He might be his own down-fall.

Zane was the last before Lloyd. The master of ice seemed to be perfect at offense as well as defense, but Zane also seem to be running on a system more then a creative one and his leg needed a bit of fixing.

Now it was Lloyd's turn. The green ninja prepare himself. Even with one functional eye, he could still fight well. The robot made the firist move. Lloyd dodged. Attack-attack-attack, the machine kept up the pursuit, but Lloyd had the upper-hand, evading the attacks Even when it attack his blind side. Just then, the robot swung a weapon towards Lloyd.

As the others called out his name and telling him to watch out, Lloyd struggle move out of the way, but he got hit by the weapon, knocking him down.


End file.
